


Coming Home

by indigo_illusion



Series: A Vampire Novel and a Positive Attitude (or The Exceptional Crook & Cow Girl Wench) [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boats and Ships, Cape Rouge, Drabble, Drug Use, Fluff, Hidden crush, Pre series, Pre series AU, Shameless shout out to Firefly, back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_illusion/pseuds/indigo_illusion
Summary: Duke brings the Cape Rouge home for the first time. Julia is there to meet him.





	Coming Home

Morning comes around three with a needle and some chilling on the deck with the guitar until I'm willing to navigate between the boats again to raise the  _Cape_ 's anchor, and pull up the  _Ursa_ 's  so we can get underway again. 

We make good time not turning in until I can see Isle Au Haut and in the distance beyond Vinalhaven and Little Tall, and then we bank down the center between the Isle and Matinicus towards Haven Harbor, talking with the harbor master as we come in to dock.

It takes a while of careful coaxing to pull the  _Cape_ alongside the anchored  _Ursa_ to make for easier transportation of things from one to the other and back again.  I lash the boats together as best and safest as I can considering the size difference and anchor the  _Cape._

Then it's back to find the notepad I was assessing repairs and things on the overnight before I picked up my obnoxious former passenger so I can continue taking stock and writing out alterations I need to work on. It’ll be good to find where to put hiding spots—and if she already has hiding spots for illicit cargo any that I find. She was a boat won in a poker game, after all, and knowing her former owner she could well have History.

The exterior is mostly cosmetic damage, needs repainting, and re-paneling around the outside of the bridge given there’s some rot setting in. There are also two windows which could do with replacing between seals and cracks. She's an old lady, and she'd been sitting so it’s not her fault. Inside the bridge itself there are things that need to be upgraded, badly upgraded.

The main problem is the engine needs an overhaul so she can do more than just coast along at trawling speed and there's re-wiring too.

She has a lot more storage space than the _Ursa_ that's for sure, but it would be really weird if she didn't.

An extra room space which can easily be turned into another cabin aside from the main, one bath, large state room, galley is not super huge, but bigger than the one I’m used to, of course, so that's a plus.

It's a debate if I'll bring the _Ursa_ 's stove over or sell both of these and get a newer one, who am I kidding here? Floors aren't _so_ bad, but all the cabinetry is vile and set up for dysfunction, seriously—whoever set that up, well, they're probably dead already.

I need to run all the plumbing and see what's going on with that though, last thing we need is some horrible back up.

 

Was that a voice outside?

 

I come back out of the cabin and on to the deck of the _Cape_ and look down to ground level. Is that? She's looking at the _Ursa,_ of course, and calling towards it, dark hair, jeans, t-shirt, jacket and back pack, but no one else would be likely to give a shit...though the fact that she actually _still_ apparently does and managed to find out I was here already and come down on what must be a school day after I've been here...oh, it's after three but still...she still.

I’m getting achy stiff by this point, but what the hell?

“Hello, down there!” I call, popping the kinks out of my shoulders and neck.

“Oh!” she turns, surprised that my voice is coming from the other side of her, “Duke,” she says, “Hey, I, uh...” she points to the _Ursa._

“Yeah,” I double check the railing before swinging over and making my way back across to the _Ursa_ 's deck, “How were you to know?”

“Yeah,” she echoes, “Whose is she?”

“She's mine,” I reach the gang plank and lower it down to the dock so that Julia can come up.

“Really? You're doing well to buy another boat then.” She looks more than a little proud in my direction as she steps on board.

“It's luck, really. I won her.”

She drops her back pack on to one of the crates and eyes the _Cape_ with greater wonder now that she's a prize.

“She needs some work but once she's running smoothly she'll be better for work, more cargo space, faster speeds.”

“Once she's running?” Julia queries, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. Right now she can only trawl for the most part, but it's not...well, it doesn't look like too complicated of repairs. Touch wood,” I knock on the side of the _Ursa_ 's cabin door.

“So, she's not running now?”

“Not so much,” I laugh, “but hey...projects keep me out of trouble, right?”

She gives me a skeptical look, “Somehow I doubt that.”


End file.
